<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Amour（24） by Antologia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292256">Destiny Amour（24）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antologia/pseuds/Antologia'>Antologia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:16:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antologia/pseuds/Antologia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>其余章节请移步 https://antologia.lofter.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny Amour（24）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尽管已经5年多未见了，眼前那个让自己曾刻骨铭心爱过的人，或许现在还爱着的人，哪怕变化再大，依旧能一眼就认出来。是平等院，是平等院啊。<br/>德川这些年隐藏的感情突然在这一刻全都迸发出来，他曾想过如果和平等院再次见面，自己该说些什么，做些什么，然而此刻，他却忘得一干二净，他张开嘴想说些什么，却发现这些年来积攒的话太多了，都堆积在嘴边，却不知道该挑那句话来说，想努力看清平等院的脸，却被眼眶里不停溢出的泪水给模糊了视线。<br/>德川伫立在原地，颤动着嘴唇，喘息着，抽泣着，却说不出话来，眼泪流了满脸。平等院这几天一直都在想着，见到德川该说什么，总是担心着德川会不会对他已经没感觉了，或者，德川会不给他好脸色看，他担心得睡不着觉。然而见到德川的这一刻，这些想法都被他抛在脑后了，自从他们见到对方的那一刻，彼此都明白，在对方面前，自己依旧是原来的自己，只有和对面那个人在一起时，迷失在人生轨迹中的自己，才终于找回了曾经的感觉。曾经的那份情感，被埋没在心底下五年后，依旧在他们相遇的这一刻重新燃烧了起来，就好像那五年都不曾给那份情感留下哪怕是一点儿的杂质一般。<br/>平等院甚至都没去擦早已流到下巴上滴下去的眼泪，他只想更清楚地看看德川，看看如今的他是否还是原来的样子，想看看岁月有没有在他脸上留下痕迹，他对德川脸上哪怕是一个毛孔都熟悉的不行，他迫不及待想要看看德川现在变成什么样了。平等院小心翼翼地向德川走去，德川看到眼前那个模糊的身影向自己走来，也迈着小步走了过去。直到他们终于又回到了曾经，他们在一起时的面对面的距离。平等院终于可以勉强看清德川的脸了，德川的脸还是这么精致，但少了稚嫩，多了一份成熟，皮肤还是一样的白净光滑。德川也看清了平等院的脸，平等院尽管胡剃得干干净净，却依旧抵挡不住他脸上的沧桑感，他的皮肤似乎也比分别时粗糙了些，但他是真的看上去比曾经沧桑了许多，似乎有什么重担一直压着他似的。<br/>德川的喘息，以及他现在被数不清的回忆和情感包围着，让他有些眩晕，平等院看出来了，他凑上前去，一把抱住德川，德川靠在了他的肩膀上，他这一刻，或者说这些年来，太需要一个地方倚靠了，他那颗疲惫的心，终于在这一刻，找到了一直以来都在寻找的归宿。<br/>他们也不知道这样哭泣了多久，两人衣服肩膀上都被眼泪染湿了一大片。<br/>直到德川瞥见走廊尽头窗外已是一片漆黑，才呢喃到：“天都黑了，我要进去收拾东西了。”<br/>平等院这才依依不舍地松开手，跟着德川进了屋。<br/>德川的眼泪还是止不住，他一边拿手抹去眼泪，一边手忙脚乱地往包里塞东西。平等院走过去，捧起德川的脸，轻轻地用手指拭去德川的眼泪，怕自己粗糙的手会弄疼德川的脸。德川更加忍不住眼泪了，他瘫坐在沙发上，捂着脸大哭了起来，平等院也不去管自己脸上滴落的泪水了，他坐到德川身旁，轻轻地用手臂搂着他。<br/>“为什么……为什么不告诉我……”德川喘息着，努力想用断断续续的语句拼凑出一句话来。<br/>“德川……我……对不起，我不敢，我没有勇气……”平等院也终于再也无法忍住这些年的痛楚了，嚎啕大哭起来，平等院的记忆里，他几乎没有哭过，更别提大哭了，然而这一次，是他人生中第一次哭得这么大声。<br/>直到他们哭不动了，喘不上气了，才停下，德川胡乱抓起几张餐巾纸往脸上一摸，算是擦过脸了。<br/>“走吧。”德川说。<br/>“去哪？”<br/>德川没有回答。平等院跟着他走到了停车场。德川拿出车钥匙，把包扔进后备箱，拉开车门，说道：“上车吧。”<br/>德川握着方向盘，深吸了一口气，想把自己从那强烈的情感中抽出身来，却发现有些难。<br/>“我们去哪吃饭？”德川问道。<br/>“你比赛都这么累了，先回家休息吧。”<br/>德川想了几秒，说道：“好，家里应该还有些吃的。”</p><p>平等院跟着德川上了楼，也许是赛季结束了，大部分人都回家了，公寓里安安静静的，一路上没有碰到一个人。<br/>他们走了进去，德川径直走向冰箱，从冷藏柜里取出了速冻的意面，看了看包装上的指示，拆开包装，放进了微波炉里，加热了几分钟。<br/>平等院打量着德川的公寓，正如他第一次到德川家里见到他卧室时一样，如今德川的公寓也是一样的风格。茶几上整齐地摆放着几本网球杂志，孤零零的靠垫工整地靠在沙发上，架子上除了摆放地整整齐齐的奖杯外，竟然没有一样装饰品，再看看厨房，宽敞的架子里只放了用手指就能数的过来的餐具，还都是不带任何花纹的白色餐具。一旁的架子上摆了几瓶看上去颇有档次的红酒，全都是未打开的——kazuya不是个懂喝酒的人，估计全是别人送的，一直没机会喝吧。毕竟，平等院印象里的德川，不是个没事会喝点小酒打发时间的人。偶尔只有在庆祝的时候才会和一点，这些崭新的红酒摆在那，似乎是在无声地吐露着德川这些年并没有什么能让他庆祝的事。一圈看下来，所有的家具似乎都是一栋楼里统一装修时的家具，单调的颜色，简单到不行的设计，乍一看和刚装修好的样板房没什么区别。的确很有德川的风格——用别人的话来说，就是又死板又单调。<br/>不过平等院自己的房间也不过如此，或者说就是个稍微乱一点的版本，只不过多加了几条脏衣服在沙发上罢了。平等院能明白，离开了彼此后，生活都变得单调无味了起来，一切装饰在他们眼里看来，都是一样的。再浮华的装潢，也弥补不了内心的空洞。<br/>微波炉响了，德川把加热好的速食意面端到了桌子上，他看着平等院似乎盯着自己的葡萄酒钻研着什么，说道：“想喝就拿出来吧，我赢比赛的时候，他们送我的，我也从来都没有喝过。”<br/>平等院随便拿了瓶出来，德川拿出了仅有的两个杯子，一个咖啡杯，一个喝牛奶的玻璃杯，平等院把酒倒了进去，他俩盯着这两个杯子看了一会，第一次用咖啡杯和喝牛奶的玻璃杯装葡萄酒，真是新奇。<br/>他们两个人低着头仔细地吃着意面，满脑子都在想着该说些什么话题，毕竟想说的话题太多了，却又怕说的话勾起了对方伤心的回忆，以至于面吃了快半盒，还是一句话都没说。<br/>“德川，恭喜你赢了比赛，咱们干杯吧。”还是平等院先开了口打破了沉默。<br/>德川点了点头，拿起了自己的咖啡杯，碰了平等院的杯子。<br/>这次的葡萄酒，和印象里的味道不一样，不知道是自己太久没喝了，还是装错了杯子。<br/>吃完面，德川打了个呵欠，今天真是前所未有的累。<br/>平等院这才想起来德川下午打了场艰难的比赛，又是哭了这么久，现在一定累坏了。<br/>“我，你今天打了比赛，现在应该很累了，我该回酒店了。”<br/>平等院走向门口，德川站了起来，跟在后面，想说什么，却没有说。<br/>他回头看了德川一眼，德川眼神迷离地看着他，似乎想说些什么，他也已经猜到了德川内心所想，然而他明白，他太明白了，正如自己想说那些想了很久的话，却没有说一样，他和德川，如今过了这么多年，还是这么像，就算生活改变了他们，他们还是能在一见面就能找回原来的感觉。<br/>是啊，这些日子所做的一切，不就是为了德川吗，如今他就站在眼前，一秒都不想等了，不想等什么合适的时机了，也不想准备该说的话了，只想把内心最真实的想法告诉德川，德川会明白的。<br/>“德川，你愿意再给我一次机会吗，我保证从今往后我什么都不会瞒着你，我们要对彼此诚实，就算碰到再艰难的时刻，都要一起度过。我这几年以为我可以放下我们的感情，但我做不到，我越是逃避，就越是想你，我不想再这样下去了，我只想像以前那样，和你一直在一起。我真的，太想念你了……”平等院说着说着，眼前又模糊了，这些年里，因为思念德川而积攒下来的眼泪，似乎怎么也流不完。<br/>德川已经哭肿了的眼睛又流下了眼泪，平等院说出了他想说，却没有勇气说的话，他等这一刻太久了，这个一直藏在内心深处几年未听到的嗓音，说出了最温柔的话，是他这些年来一直怀念着的，一直珍藏在心底，每次落寞时就偷偷拿出来回味的，如今又再次出现了。这个沙哑的声音是多么的温柔，瞬间融化了他那颗冰冷的心，温暖流淌过他的每一根血管，到达了身体的每一个角落。他仿佛重生了一般，全身都温热了起来。这一刻，他觉得身体是如此轻快，好像过去那几年，自己的灵魂是带着不属于自己的身子困难地生活着的，如今自己的身体又回来了。<br/>“我也是……”德川温柔地说着，靠近了平等院，伸出手来抚摸他那张已经有些褶皱的脸，似乎能感受到他内心的苦楚。他吻上了平等院的脸，曾经吻过无数遍的肌肤，如今又再次感受到了那熟悉的感觉，平等院也是，他们彼此都怀念这种感觉太久了。<br/>平等院搂着德川的腰，轻柔地抚摸着他的后背，他太想找回曾经那熟悉的体温，熟悉的质感了。他来回抚摸着，每一根肋骨都认真地抚摸着。他吻上了德川的嘴唇，他感到全身的毛孔都舒张开了，还是那个柔软又温暖的嘴唇，他一次又一次地吻着，仿佛是要把这些年遗落的吻都在这一刻补回来，德川搂着平等院的脖子，嘴唇也回应着他的吻。<br/>“哈……”德川喘了口气，不知道为什么一阵眩晕感突然窜了上来。<br/>平等院感觉到自己手臂突然沉了起来，德川搂着自己脖子的手臂也无力地垂了下去，平等院这才意识到德川今天早已累坏了，赶紧一把抱住他，低语道：“先去睡觉吧，有什么话明天再说。”<br/>“嗯……”德川迷糊地答应着。<br/>德川深呼吸了几口，走进了浴室，平等院悄悄走进了德川的卧室。<br/>德川的卧室正如德川客厅的风格一般，一个床，一个床头柜，一个衣柜一个五斗橱，就没有别的了，甚至连床单和窗帘都是单色的，着实有些压抑。<br/>平等院看了眼打开的衣橱，里面除了成堆的配色单调的运动服，几条牛仔裤，一套西装，就没别的了。<br/>他随手撩了下德川的衣服，却发现衣橱深处还堆了些什么。他扒开衣服，仔细一看，是自己第一次和德川在澳洲逛街买的衣服，被叠地整整齐齐放在角落里，衣服上面放着一个小巧的盒子，平等院一眼就认出是自己送给德川的胸针。<br/>平等院听到了德川出浴室的声音，德川披着浴巾，显然是忘了带睡衣进去了。<br/>“快去洗吧……还有，衣橱里有睡衣，你洗好随便拿一条穿吧……”德川打着哈欠。<br/>平等院点了点头，进了浴室。洗完澡回到卧室，德川已经睡着了，只占了半边的床，大概是太困，德川都没来得及穿睡衣。平等院便也没去翻箱倒柜找睡衣了，直接轻手轻脚地爬上床，钻进了被子里，躺在了属于他的那半边床。<br/>他最后看了一眼熟睡的德川，头发上还带着没擦干净的水珠。<br/>“晚安，kazuya酱。”他轻声道，随后关上了电灯。<br/>“晚安……”德川呢喃到，这个熟悉的称呼，已经很久没有听到了，再次听到，仿佛自己又回到了曾今的那个德川，那个充满青春气息的德川。<br/>“我以为你睡着了。”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>德川往平等院那挪了过去，直到触碰到了平等院那温暖的身体。<br/>平等院侧过身子，搂住了德川。</p><p>也许是太累了，德川睡得很熟，没有做梦，是睡到自然醒的。<br/>果然，一和平等院睡一块，自己的被子就乱七八糟的——德川一整个腿都露在被子外面。<br/>“醒了？”平等院轻声问道。<br/>“嗯……”德川揉了揉眼睛，看见平等院盯着他的脸看，似乎维持这个姿势有一段时间了。<br/>“你在看什么？”<br/>“看你的脸，我好久没有这么近距离看你的脸了，想一次看个够，不行吗？”平等院笑了笑。<br/>德川的嘴角上扬了一下，平等院吻了吻他的嘴唇。<br/>“我看看现在几点了。”平等院转过身子去看床头柜上的闹钟。<br/>“等等，先别转过来。”德川说道。<br/>他看到了平等院背后的那一条很是显眼的伤疤，像一条巨大的蜈蚣一般，刻在了他的后背上。<br/>德川伸出手去，小心翼翼地抚摸着。<br/>“做手术的时候，很疼吧？”<br/>“还好。”平等院淡淡地说道。<br/>是啊，做手术的时候打了麻醉剂，的确感受不到疼痛，痛苦的是，一个人承受这一切啊。<br/>“我应该，陪着你的。”德川低语道。<br/>平等院转过身子去，看着德川红红的双眼，凑到他耳边说道：“能再次和你在一起，什么都不疼了。”<br/>德川脸一红，赶紧把头埋进平等院的胸口。<br/>平等院揉着德川软软的头发，小声道：“我真是一个容易满足的人呢，只要你在我身边，再难过的事我都觉得没什么了，kazuya酱。”<br/>德川没有说话，只是任凭他爱抚着自己。<br/>突然，德川像想起什么似的，坐了起来。<br/>“我突然想起来，你昨天是怎么进后场的？”<br/>平等院笑了笑，坐了起来，凑到德川耳边：“你猜呢？”<br/>德川瞥了他一眼，就打算下床，被平等院一把抱住了腰。<br/>“我现在是日本那里的教练了。”<br/>“什……什么？”<br/>“每次看到你，我都能想起我们以前并肩作战的日子，所以我在下决心要再次找你的时候，去当了日本那里的教练，这样，我才可以在背后支撑着你啊。”<br/>德川愣在原地，不知道说些什么。<br/>“kazuya酱，告诉我，你以后想怎么发展，如果你想留在这，那我就在这陪你，如果你想回日本，那我们一起回去。”平等院凑到德川耳边说着。<br/>德川觉得自己这些日子来紧绷着的神经好像突然放松了一般，其实他看到平等院的那一刻，他就知道，他想回日本，想活在有平等院的土地上。<br/>“我要回日本。”德川脱口而出。“从他们联系我的时候，我就想回去了，可我……我怕，我怕回到日本，会想起你，因为那里都是我们的记忆，不是么。”<br/>“是啊，我都没回几次家，因为家总让我想起你来。”<br/>“但我没想到你现在竟然决定当教练了。”<br/>“因为我还是曾经的平等院凤凰，我怎么可能不爱网球，既然没办法继续打网球，那至少也该做些什么支持着那些网球手们。”<br/>“我这些年从来没想到，我们还会有并肩作战的一天，看来你的到来，真是让我又重新找回原来的感觉了。”<br/>“别忘了，kazuya酱，我可是要把日本网球带向世界的啊。”<br/>德川笑了，他甚至没有刻意掩盖自己的笑，他这些年从来没有这么发自内心地笑过，他只想好好享受这久违的幸福。那句他这些年来一直回荡在耳边以为再也不会听到的话，现在又传入了他的耳朵里。<br/>“说起来，kazuya酱，你是不是昨天比赛完还没给家里人打电话呢？”<br/>“糟糕！”德川这才想起来，赶紧从床上跳起来，也不管自己光着身子了，冲到客厅里，从包里掏出手机，手机没电了，德川赶紧给它充上电。<br/>平等院从卧室里走出来，德川一回头看到平等院也一丝不挂，才意识到昨晚自己太困了，都忘记穿睡衣了，这才不好意思地去衣柜里给平等院和自己拿了套衣服。<br/>平等院看着德川打开衣橱，里面的颜色果然单调的可怜。<br/>德川的手机有电了，果然，一阵阵的震动声传来。<br/>“喂，姐姐，是我，抱歉昨晚太累了直接睡了。”<br/>平等院在一旁听着德川和家里人寒暄了几句，挂了电话。<br/>“他们没问你是回国还是留在这？”<br/>“没问，估计以为我还没决定吧。”<br/>“噢，这样。”<br/>“说起来，你说我们不告诉他们，直接来个惊喜如何。”德川虽然面无表情，眼神却是带着一丝调皮。<br/>平等院可是第一次看到德川调皮的样子，不过德川这个提议的确很有意思。<br/>“好，就这么定了！”<br/>平等院说着就想去抱德川，被德川一把推开：“那还不快去整理东西，我可不想再在这儿呆了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>